Many technologies for file sharing are well known in the art. For example, peer-to-peer (P2P) applications such as NAPSTER, KAZAA, GROKSTER, etc. rely on multiple users each downloading and installing a proprietary software application that facilitates the sharing. Each of the different platforms has a unique user interface with unique commands, protocols, etc. In order to share files on the KAZAA platform, for example, two users would both have to run the KAZAA application, and sharing may only be accomplished in real time. If a particular user of KAZAA wanted to share a file with a GROKSTER user via P2P, one or the other would have to download, install, and familiarize himself with the user interface of the new application. While some operations on the new application may be trivial to experienced P2P users, a novice user may be confused and therefore may have to spend time learning the new application before sharing.
In another example, photo sharing websites such as FOTKI, FLICKR, WEBSHOTS, etc. allow Internet users to upload photos that they would like to share with family and friends to a remote web server. Some websites require the photo owner or photo viewer (or both) to register a user account with the website before using its services. Sharing is usually accomplished out-of-phase, e.g., the photo owner uploads a group of photos to the website, the website's web server stores the photos, and other users later download the photos for viewing in their web browser. As with P2P file sharing, each website has a unique user experience. For instance, each website has different features (e.g., slide shows, randomization, etc.), a different registration process, different uploading and viewing processes, etc. Similar to P2P, a photo owner cannot upload a photo to FOTKI and expect another user to download and view the photo using FLICKR. If either the photo owner or the other users insisted on a particular website, then the other would have to become familiar with the other website, register an account, learn how to navigate the other website, etc. Again, while an experienced Web user may have little difficulty learning the features of the other website, novice Web users may find the unfamiliar website confusing. Also, many Web users are concerned about online privacy and do not like to register accounts with websites that may store personal information. This may cause a photo owner to simply not share or view photos on a particular website or may cause other users not to view shared photos on a particular website.
In yet another example, a file owner may simply create a website himself and upload the file to that website. The file owner may restrict access to the website (e.g., via password, keeping the URL confidential, etc.) or may allow anyone to access the website and download the file. In order to accomplish this, the file owner must first procure Web storage. This may be done for free, e.g., via GEOCITEES, or may require the file owner to purchase a web server, set up an account with an ISP, and act within bandwidth limitations. The disadvantages of the free web hosting options are usually advertisements, small capacity restrictions, low bandwidth restrictions, limited control over the appearance, required user account creation, etc. The disadvantages of the purchased web server option include a large capital expenditure, requisite knowledge of HTML (or other language) or ongoing programming costs to create and maintain, monthly ISP fees, etc. Neither option is ideal for everyone, as the free option would not appeal to someone who wants greater control over the appearance of the presentation and a lack of intrusive advertisements, and the costly option would not appeal to the file owner who wants to casually share a few files with family and friends.
In a further example, photo sharing applications such as PICASA may be loaded onto a file owner's computer. In addition to organizing and editing a photo owner's collection of photos, PICASA enables the photo owner to email or instant message (IM) photos to recipients and to upload photos to a weblog (blog). The disadvantages of PICASA are similar to those discussed above, namely, the photo owner must download and install new software and learn the software before using it. Also, as with P2P, a user of PICASA must perform all operations within the confines of the PICASA application. If the user does not particularly like the PICASA user interface, or if the user does not want to open another application (e.g., time or memory constraints), the sharing operation can be burdensome.
Several other relatively low-tech sharing solutions may also be used, such as attaching a file to an email or IM, transferring a file directly via wireless, Bluetooth, SCSI, bus, etc., loading the file onto a portable storage device such as a compact flash card and physically carrying the portable storage device to the destination, etc. All of these solutions have disadvantages. For example, email often separates an attachment from descriptive text, IM requires both sender and recipient to be running IM software and make the transfer in real time, direct transfer requires close proximity between sender and recipient and similar protocols, and physical transfer is slow, cumbersome, and inconvenient.
What is needed is a simple and efficient way of sharing files that does not require familiarity with different software user interfaces or hardware protocols.